A ramble through the meomories of Rosh Penin
by author2be3
Summary: Our narrator would like to gudie you to the life of Rosh Penin on how he became who he is.
1. The fear of Death

A/N: Alright, so I chose to make this story for two reasons only; 1. it was fun making The Past of Jaden Korr, 2. I think this story will give people who are hating on Rosh a different point of view.

**PLEASE NOTE**: I am _**not **_the narrator. His/Her identity will be reviled at the end of the story. Now it begins….

DISCLAMER: I'm just a FAN of STAR WARS: Jedi Academy, not a producer, writer, animator, owner, or any of the sorts… (Also I am not Markus Zusak, writer of the Book Thief. I only wrote one quote from him, and had similar style from the actual book.)

* * *

Hello… I do not believe we have met. But if so, it is a pleasure to see you again. I will be your guide as we look closely to a turn of betrayal made by a boy, who later learned of the evil he had done, and how his life remained in the hands of the only person he had hurt the most. This boy's name was Rosh Penin.

Rosh had only three things he had feared the most:

Fear of death

Fear of failure

Fear of being alone

These fears influenced his attitude and actions. Which lead him to the path of the Dark side.

To understand how these fears came to be, we will start at the beginning. Come I will tell you a story…

* * *

Rosh was an only child; he had a loving mother but a neglectful father. The day he was born, his mother wanted nothing more but to look after her son. She was always there for her child. When he cried, she comforted him. When he did something good, she embraced him. When he was about to go to sleep, she would tell him stories. But it only lasted for so long…

Hidden underneath that smile of hers was something that would take her away from her family forever.

When Rosh was 4 years old, his mother had caught a disease that started off as just a simple cough. "I won't worry about it," she thought. But that was her first mistake.

Another year went by, and her cough grew worse to where her son and husband would notice. Her husband conversation was one to behold.

**Their conversation went a little something like this **

Father: What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?

Mother: I'm fine,-cough- you have noth-cough-nothing to worry about.-cough-

Father: Honey, I think you should see a doctor.

Mother: NO-cough-!I'm not lea-cough-leaving this house for-cough- one second!

And that was her next mistake mistake…

Days went by , and every moment she grew paler, and weaker. The damage was greater the moment she coughed up blood. She collapsed down on cold hard floor. Rosh began to scream, the father rushed to his son and wife, only to find her laying unconscious , with her face in the blood she had just coughed up. They called the doctor, but he had arrived too late.

Her heart beat was coming to a stop, and her eyes were very slowly beginning shut. It was almost too hard to believe. Rosh staid by his mother's side until her last breath. Seeing death in the face, taking the person who cared for him most was all the more terrifying. The terror struck into the child's heart to never want this to happen again. Rosh lived out the rest of his young life never wanting to die.

Unfortunately…

Rosh was now left in the care of his father. A man who was anything, but caring. Rosh was a simple child, but his father, did not want a simple child. Every little mistake Rosh would make was unacceptable.

I would tell you more, but that leads to something beyond what I have just told you. Come again, and there will more to how this boy grew to something regretful.

* * *

Thanks Narrator for telling us that much. More coming soon, right?

Narrator: of course.

Me: I didn't want this one to be extremely short , but it is REALLY difficult to write something like this. I'll put as much as possible but until then, this is it. I would REALLY enjoy feedback, if you think this story sucks and want me to make it better in some way, or just have so ideas of what to happen next.

Rosh & Jaden: REVIEW!

Me: Please!


	2. The fear of Failure

Hey to you the reader of this story. Ok, so my goal was to make this chapter longer than that short thing before this that I called a chapter. Let's see if I get there. Our narrator is back, and ready to pick up where he/she left off.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own the writing styles of Markus Zucak or JKJA. I'm just fans of both…. REMEMBER THAT! I don't want to get sued! **

**

* * *

**

Hello again. I see you are eager to know what happened next after the death of Rosh's mother.

Rosh was left in the care of his father, who as I have once said is neglectful. I also spoke of how he never wanted a simple and fragile child… unfortunately that was just who Rosh was, especially at the age of 5 to 6. His father never knew how to care for someone like Rosh. Come I will tell you a story...

* * *

The day after the mother's funeral was where the father took the pain out on his child. The verbal abuse stung. Being called useless, never to succeed, never to be anything but the lowest, and many other insults. The child, never being treated like this before, could do nothing, but sit there and take it.

And every day the insults got worse, so much till it came cursing everything Rosh did. The pain leaked to the boy's school work. Pressure on his shoulders, the insults, and his father's hatred lingered over Rosh's head.

Years went by, and the father was even more furious how his son's work in school was.

"This is UNACCEPABLE!" the father shouted. Rosh, as a 10 year old now, was practically curled into a corner.

"I-I-I'm so- sor-sorry." he whispered in a small voice.

"Why do I even bother with you! You never were good at anything! Your mother spoiled you! You will always be a failure!"

Tears rolled down the boys face. The father grew disgusted.

"TEARS! TEARS! REALLY! You pathetic child! You have to be cruel to get where you're going! Remember that!" The father's anger finally couldn't be held back. His anger was released like a dam breaking. And it was released though his fists…

This is where the boy learned to fear failure. Every time, the small thought of fists hammering into him would come back to him when something went wrong. This built his behavior to come. Instead of cruel though, he chose to be cocky and rude. It worked for Rosh; he never faltered or messed up. His father was more caring, and kept his fists away.

* * *

A few more years went by….

The memory of Rosh's mother was slowly fading away as it was absorbed by his awful behavior.

The father was proud of what he created. Someone so held up high on ego that he never thought it would one day bring him back down.

By the age of 15, Rosh had discovered his gift with the force. And of course the father was most pleased. He embraced his child telling him he would be the best over all the Jedi when he left for the academy.

Rosh was prouder than ever, nothing could ruin this feeling, until the most peculiar moment happened.

For a second, just one little second, Rosh's mother flowed back into his mind. His eyes almost flooded with tears, but he held back.

A new thought occurred to him… one that changed him just a little. One you will hear about another time.

* * *

WOW! This chapter was a little dark and twisted don't you think?

Narrator: Well Rosh choose a dark and twisted path. You have to start bad to become bad in the future

Me: Well I guess that makes since…. And more soon right.

Narrator: As always.

Me: Great! Ok so it took me a while to make this one. It's still not as long which upsets me! X( But moving on. Did you like this one? Was it bad, good, scary, creepy, or make you think I should check into a mad-person hospital? Please let me know!

Jaden: My review is that you're a nut job!

Me: Shut up Jaden! Please review btw!


	3. The fear of Being Alone

How's it going everyone! I finally got to the story! Took a while (writers block and all), but because I have to watch my baby cousin, my dad just took the T.V. (AGAIN!) I finally have an excuse to write! If it sounds bad (and I mean more than usual) that's because there's so much noise in this house!

Anyway! Guess whose baaaaaaaaaacccck! Our Narrator! And they are ready to continue. I also _**might**_ reveal who the Narrator is. (Or unless he/she might beat me to it).

On with the story!

**DISCLAMER:** FOR THE LAST TIME! WHEN I SAY I DON'T OWN STAR WARS: JEDI KNIGHT JEDI ACADEMY, AND THE BOOK THEIF, I'M NOT LYING! STOP SAYING I DO! Take it away narrator!

* * *

Welcome back. It has been quite a while. When we last talked, I told you of how Rosh's fear of failure, and attitude came to be. I also told you of how he was about to leave for the Jedi Academy. And now for the final fear, fear of being alone, and his ultimate fate by the person he hurt most. I feel it best to at least show you the identity of this person. Her name… was Jaden Korr. She was a gifted child. She was caring, beautiful, and smart. But she was passionate, and quick to anger. Sometimes that anger was hard to control, and with Rosh as a friend, that happened quite often. Come I will tell you a story….

* * *

The two were to be trained by Kyle Katarn; however, they joined the academy at times of trouble. Unknown to the Jedi, a group known as the disciples of Ragnos were plotting to bring back Marka Ragnos. A sith lord of 5,000 years before.

With Rosh built on ego, he always felt he was being held back. He wanted to be a part of the action. But it never happened. He began to think that they didn't want him to surpass them all! But Jaden would do what she could to prove that Rosh was "just assuming things and that you should just continue your training."

But the dark thoughts continued. Not only did he feel held back, he also felt jealously and hatred towards his only friend at the academy. The stress and the anger drove him crazy, but he always played it off, continuing with his ego.

**Rosh finally got what he wanted**.

Being sent on a mission on his own, with no one to hold him back. What could go wrong? He was good enough to handle himself.

That was his mistake.

Being sent to Byss, with an Imperial Remnant that might still be active, it was all Rosh really had to worry about. Or so he thought…

Unknown to him, the disciples of Ragnos where siphoning force energy and stumbled upon him. They thought very little of this Jedi child. However, seeing the child could be proven useful in some ways, and seeing how foolish he was as well, they chose to take him as a fallen Jedi to learn the ways of the dark side.

Being one of the followers of Ragnos, Rosh learned everything. He felt so much power, the galaxy at his fingertips. But on a small side note, he felt alone, cold, and miserable.

He got the chance to use all that he had learned on the planet Vjun. With the scepter in his hands and the Kothos Twins by his side nothing would stop him. Until, _she_ walked in.

**Jaden and Rosh's conversation **

Rosh: I scene your presents Jaden.

Jaden: Rosh? What are you doing here?

R: The disciples of Ragnos brought me. At first I thought they would kill me, but I was wrong about that. Do you realize how much power there is in the Dark Side! Kyle was holding us back. You should feel the power. It's unlike anything you've ever felt.

J: Rosh what are you saying? You're a Jedi.

R: No. No I'm not!

At that moment the one of the Kothos twins stepped in and convinced Rosh to kill Jaden. In the beginning of the fight, they were evenly matched. But when Jaden finished off the Kothos twins, who were feeding Rosh his power, Rosh lost. Her quick anger kicked in. Rosh was defenseless, Jaden could finish him, right then and there, but she stopped. Kyle had walked in.

And so did Rosh's new master. Tavion. An evil woman, bent on revenge. She shot out force lighting. A girl's scream of pain filled the room. The scream belonged to Jaden. She dropped to her knees, then all fours.

Remember when I said Rosh had a vision of his mother. It was here he saw it. Jaden falling.

It was to a similar fashion to how his mother fell right before she died. The pain Rosh felt came back, just for a moment. And it was at that moment Rosh knew, he was alone. He had become cold, evil, power hungry, and … hopelessly alone. But as he usually did, he brushed it off.

It wasn't until after he escaped with Tavion, that the thought kept haunting him. It bothered him so much, that his final fear was born. Fear of being alone.

His final fate would later on be decided by Jaden. But that is another time….

* * *

Well that was nice. At least it's longer. You think we should continue?

Narrator: Let me meditate on that.

Me: Fair enough. I liked writing this one but it was becoming too much to write. So I kinda had to chop it down. Sorry. Anyway, I would really enjoy feedback, and just for fun, I will probably reveal the narrator next time. I've told the narrator to do their best to keep their identity a secret. So do not expect a lot of hints.

All JKJA people + me: Please review!


	4. The final choice

Welcome readers! I apologize for the long time. I had some huge research paper due. I do not intend for this chapter to be long. This may or may not be the final chapter of this story, so you might get to know our narrator's actual identity. Speaking of our narrator, their ready to get started.

**DISCLAMER:** Ahem… I do not own Jedi Knight Jedi Academy. That's just how it is people, we have to deal with it. Also the book thief is Markus Zusak

Your turn narrator...

* * *

Ah, hello again. This may be the last time we speak with each other. If so allow me say it has been a pleasure telling this story. I find this story quite meaningful. I do so hope you are understanding it well. But enough of my rambling, it is time for the conclusion of Rosh's memories.

* * *

Rosh had been fighting with his anger and his conscience. The thought of attacking his friend, no! His enemy! No! Which was which? Who was Jaden in his eyes? Was she weak and his rival, or was she strong and the person that could save him?

It was obvious to Alura and Tavion of Rosh's inner battling. They knew he was about to break. But being the cunning women that they were, they would find a way to manipulate this to their advantage.

Although the women would never admit it, they feared the only thing that could end their plan, was a young girl by the name of Jaden Korr. She was strong in the force, and could not be corrupted by any one. Except Rosh.

Yes they accepted that fool into their training. They knew he was no good. However, they knew they could use him to get at the Korr girl. When they encountered one another, it seemed to go as they hoped. Now that she was betrayed by him, they could use her emotions against her. It would cause a great advantage for the disciples of Ragnos.

All they had to do was scare Rosh well enough to get him to go back to the light. But how could this be done without being obvious…?

How about killing a few innocent lives right before the boy's eyes? If he fears death, and sees it happen to those who did not deserve it, should it not work?

And it did. Rosh's fear came at an uproar. His mother came into him mind, then his friend. Both excepting him with all his mistakes and failures, and then, they slowly disappeared, and Rosh felt the cold darkness around him. He felt ill, and just like Tavion and Alura wanted, Rosh caved in. The moment after he sent the message, was the moment they captured him.

Now the final stage. The fall of Jaden Korr.

* * *

Jaden fought for her life through all those dark Jedi, just to reach Rosh.

And now my friend, we come to the climax of this part of the story. Jaden choosing to save Rosh or to kill him.

**Meeting again after their last fight **

Jaden: ROSH!

Rosh: Jaden.

J: You don't look like much of a captive Rosh. Did you dream this up, or was it Tavion's idea?

R: No Jaden wait! I was wrong. Please, take me back to the academy. I need help.

(Jaden approaches with anger in her eyes; light saber turned on and gripped tight)

R: Jaden stay back! Please don't hurt me.

J: YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! AND NOW YOU'VE LURED ME INTO A TRAP!

R: I was scared. You have to believe me, we're friends remember? Let's get outta here before Alura comes back.

(Jaden charges, Rosh jumps back. Rosh trips over himself, Jaden closes in)

J: How do I know you won't betray me again? YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO BEAT ME! How do I know this isn't just another trick?

Kyle :( through the force) Jaden don't do it.

Alura: Finish him Jedi!

(Jaden is closing in. Rosh is backing into a crate)

R: WAIT! Listen to what you're saying. You're… you're angry. Don't give into it! That leads to the dark side right?

(Jaden shoves Rosh against the crate. Jaden stares Rosh down, making him squirm)

Kyle: He only fell to the dark side because he was scared. Afraid of dying. PUT AWAY YOUR SABER.

(Jaden throws Rosh to the ground. Rosh carefully gets up)

Alura: Strike him down. GIVE INTO YOUR ANGER!

Kyle: Jaden your better than that. DON'T GIVE INTO YOUR ANGER! ROSH IS TELLING THE TRUTH.

Jaden stayed in her stance. She pondered all that was laid out before her. This was her friend, he betrayed her, and now he was begging for forgiveness. But this was the opportunity she was waiting for. It was her choice, and she made it.

* * *

Jaden deactivated her light saber. She asked for his forgiveness from her anger. He was just happy to have a friend again.

Alura out raged by this, knew what had to be done. After trading threats from the Korr girl, she struck with her newly learned skills.

The two were evenly matched. Until it happened. Alura had cut Rosh's are clean off. Vengeance flashed in Jaden's eyes. The battle became more intense.

Time passed, and Jaden was victorious. Immediately she helped her friend, and made sure he was brought to safety. After it was all over, Jaden would meet up with Rosh, and fix the burned bridges between them.

And now my friend, this is the end.

* * *

Me: Wow. I can't believe it is over.

Narrator: Nether can I.

Me: You know what it is time for now? It is now time to reveal our narrator. Our narrator is an old wise Jedi Master. His name is… Rosh Penin, at age 54.

Narrator: Yes it is.

Me: So care to tell the readers how things when with you and Jaden?

Rosh: We've been the best of friends for as long as I can remember. I even grew to love her.

Me: Is that the same way with her?

Rosh: Yes. It is. I am very greatful that someone like her is in my life.

Me: Awwww. Well I guess that's all for now. Thank you all for reading this. I guess this is my last stories from the past. Unless someone throws me an idea. But again thank you! :)


End file.
